NO-LIMIT
|kanji=ＮＯーＬＩＭＩＴ |rōmaji= |english=No Limit |band=Ōsaka ☆ Shunkashūtō |song number=25 |starting episode=Episode 304 |ending episode=Episode 315 |previous song=DOWN BY LAW |next song=MORE THAN LiKE }} NO-LIMIT is the twenty-fifth Opening theme of the Fairy Tail anime; it is performed by Ōsaka ☆ Shunkashūtō. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Rōmaji= Wow wow Oh We’ll get strong!! Wow wow Hey! Mr.Pain!! Bring it!! Bring it!! I won’t let you do as you like!! I’ll get stronger than you. I’ve already made up my mind to be so!! sou I’m nekkara no doriimaa takanaru hougaku e ashita wo fusagu konnan?! nozomu tokoro da ey Yo!! dokkara demo kakatte ki na! Mr.PAIN nandai nanza buttagiru Non Stop de makeru ki nado nai (Raise a flag!!) kizudarake ni nattatte (Raise a flag!!) tomo ni tatakau tomo ga iru yo saikou ni kagayaku New World!! saegiru kurayami wo ugatsu genkai da to ka tsukiyabure kono te de tsukamu New World!! yousha naku hanate kuritikaru hate naki mirai e Wow wow Oh We’ll get strong!! Wow wow |-| Kanji= Wow wow Oh We’ll get strong!! Wow wow Hey! Mr.Pain!! Bring it!! Bring it!! I won’t let you do as you like!! I’ll get stronger than you. I’ve already made up my mind to be so!! そう I’m 根っからのドリーマー　高鳴る方角へ 明日を塞ぐ困難？！　望むところだ ey Yo!! どっからでもかかってきな！ Mr.PAIN 難題なんざ　ぶった斬る Non Stopで 負ける気などない (Raise a flag!!) 傷だらけになったって (Raise a flag!!) 共に戦う仲間（とも）がいるよ 最高に輝くNew World!! 遮る暗闇を穿つ 限界だとか　突き破れ この手で掴む New World!! 容赦なく放て　クリティカル 果てなき未来へ |-| English= Wow wow Oh We’ll get strong!! Wow wow Hey! Mr.Pain!! Bring it!! Bring it!! I won’t let you do as you like!! I’ll get stronger than you. I’ve already made up my mind to be so!! Yeah, I’m an out-and out dreamer heading to where my heart sings Obstancles in the way of tomorrow? Bring ’em on! Ey Yo! Bring it! Anytime, anywhere! Mr. Pain I’ll tear challenges right in half, non-stop I’m not gonna lose to anything! (Raise a flag!!) Even if I get covered in bruises (Raise a flag!!) I have friends who’ll fight by my side A brilliantly shining new world!! I’ll gouge the darkness blocking the light And break through my so-called limits To grab the new world with my own two hands!! I’ll mercilessly unleash critical hits Into the boundless future Wow wow Oh We’ll get strong!! Wow wow Full Version Rōmaji= Wow wow Oh We’ll get strong!! Wow wow Hey! Mr.Pain!! Bring it!! Bring it!! I won’t let you do as you like!! I’ll get stronger than you. I’ve already made up my mind to be so!! sou I’m nekkara no doriimaa takanaru hougaku e ashita wo fusagu konnan?! nozomu tokoro da ey Yo!! dokkara demo kakatte ki na! Mr.PAIN nandai nanza buttagiru Non Stop de makeru ki nado nai (Raise a flag!!) kizudarake ni nattatte (Raise a flag!!) tomo ni tatakau tomo ga iru yo saikou ni kagayaku New World!! saegiru kurayami wo ugatsu genkai da to ka tsukiyabure kono te de tsukamu New World!! yousha naku hanate kuritikaru hate naki mirai e Wow wow Oh We’ll get strong!! Wow wow Misetsukeru One Chance de Knock Out Sokko Ichimon dajin de genkai toppa! We Just Keep going Goin ni Jyudan bujin Katayaburi ni ikiru Saikyo no fujin! "Akirame ga warui" to iu na no sainou Ayumi tomeza Break The Limit (Wow wow) Ima sa (Oi!) Saa (Oi!) Te wo nobase (Raise a flag!) Nakusu koto osorenai de (Raise a flag!) Tomo ni tatakau tomo ga iru yo Saikou ni kagayaku New Norld! Saegiru kurayami wo ugatsu Kanashimi da to ka koete yuke Kono te de tsukamu New Norld! Yousha naku hanate critical Hatenaki mirai e Uchi no mesarete mo warawarete mo Yume o tsukame! Saikou ni kagayaku New Norld! Saegiru kurayami wo ugatsu Genkai da to ka tsukiyabure Kono te de tsukamu New Norld! Yousha naku hanate critical Hatenaki mirai e |-| Kanji= Wow wow Oh We’ll get strong!! Wow wow Hey! Mr.Pain!! Bring it!! Bring it!! I won’t let you do as you like!! I’ll get stronger than you. I’ve already made up my mind to be so!! そう I’m 根っからのドリーマー　高鳴る方角へ 明日を塞ぐ困難？！　望むところだ ey Yo!! どっからでもかかってきな！ Mr.PAIN 難題なんざ　ぶった斬る Non Stopで 負ける気などない (Raise a flag!!) 傷だらけになったって (Raise a flag!!) 共に戦う仲間（とも）がいるよ 最高に輝くNew World!! 遮る暗闇を穿つ 限界だとか　突き破れ この手で掴む New World!! 容赦なく放て　クリティカル 果てなき未来へ 見せつける One Chance でKnock Out ソッコー　一網打尽で　限界突破？！ We Just keep going　強引に縦横無尽 カタヤブリに生きる　最強の布陣！！ “諦めが悪い”　という名の才能 (You know？) 歩み止めず Break the Limit (Wow wow) 今さぁ (Oi！！)　さぁ (Oi！！) 手を伸ばせ (Raise a frag！！) 無くす事　恐れないで (Raise a frag！！) 共に戦う仲間(とも)がいるよ 最高に輝く New World 遮る暗闇を穿つ 悲しみだとか　越えていけ この手で掴む New World 容赦なく放てクリティカル 果てなき未来へ！！ 打ちのめされても 笑われても 夢を掴め！ 最高に輝く New World 遮る暗闇を穿つ 限界だとか　突き破れ この手で掴む New World 容赦なく放てクリティカル 果てなき未来へ！ Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Theme